1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted with a fuel cell power supply system comprising a fuel cell, a capacitor, and a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as the vehicle mounted with this type of fuel cell power supply system, there is known a vehicle in which, as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-186200, fuel cells are arranged to be aggregated in an area below a front seat and accumulating means (secondary batteries) are arranged to be aggregated in an area below a rear seat.
In such a conventional vehicle, rated temperature (upper limit operating temperature) of the fuel cells and rated temperature of the accumulating means are different (e.g., equal to or lower than 60° C. for the secondary batteries and about 80° C. for the fuel cells). Therefore, water cooling is performed for the fuel cells and air cooling is performed for the accumulating means.
However, in the conventional vehicle, the fuel cells and accumulating means are individually cooled by using independent cooling mechanisms. Therefore, there are problems that a mounting space for the cooling mechanisms in the vehicle is large and cost for the cooling mechanisms is high.
As described above, the components configuring the fuel cell power supply system have appropriate operating temperature ranges different from each other. When cooling or heating mechanisms for temperature adjustment are provided for the respective components, a space and cost for the temperature adjusting mechanisms increase.